


We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

by spookywoods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?9twk19lrekhik2e)

1\. "We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands" by The Academy Is...

>  Basically, the entire show. 

2\. "Zephyrus" by Bloc Party (Stiles/Derek)

> _And your face is still wet from the fight before_   
> _as your tears hit the ground, blue flowers spring from them_   
> _baby, I'm ashamed of the things I put you through_   
> _baby, I'm ashamed of the man I was for you_

3\. "As It Stands" by Juliana Theory (Derek) 

> _I'm so overwhelmed_   
> _everything that rest upon my shoulders fell_   
> _I would like to tell anyone who has depended on me for themselves_   
> _I'm sorry_

4\. "Falling Into You" by Mae (Scott/Allison) 

 

5\. "Luca" by Brand New (Derek/Peter)

> _When I disappear, do you fear for the sister I took?_

6\.  "Belief" by Gavin Degraw (Stiles/Derek)

> _Tonight, you arrested my mind_   
> _when you came to my defense_   
> _with a knife_   
> _in the shape of your mouth_   
> _in the form of your body_   
> _with the wrath of a god_   
> _oh you stood by me_

7\. "Lost and Found" by Katie Herzig (Jackson/Lydia)

> _I don't believe the words you said_   
> _But I can't find the words I want_

8\. "The First of Me" by Hoobastank (Scott)

> _I must make a choice, a tough decision_   
> _Listen to my voice, should I give in_   
> _to temptation, admiration?_   
> _One leads to myself, the other someone else_   
> _just an empty shell_

9\. "Numb" by Sia (Stiles/Lydia)

 

10\. "Walking on Stones" by The New Frontiers (Scott/Allison)

> _If I choose to stay, caught up in the waves,_
> 
> _I'll not be afraid_

11\. "We Need A Myth" by Okkervil River (Everyone)

 

12\. "The King And All Of His Men" by Wolfgang (Scott/Derek)

> _How to be sure that what you say is the truth when I see flaws in everything that you do?_
> 
> _And if I'm passing a sentence on you, I would give you the crown for a fool_

13\. "The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" by Dashboard Confessional (Lydia)

> _And hidden in the public eye_   
> _Such a stellar monument to loneliness_   
> _Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_   
> _Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by_

14\. "Gutter" by Paper Route (Jackson)

> _I get carried away, please_   
> _warm the blood inside of my veins_

15\. "Let Me Go In" by Quietdrive (Stiles/Lydia)

> _I've talked to her a thousand times before_   
> _But this time she fell to pieces_   
> _But I won't insist upon telling the truth_   
> _I've always thought guys like me_   
> _Would be obvious_

16\. "So Real" by Jeff Buckley (Stiles/Derek)

> _And I couldn't awake from the nightmare that sucked me in and pulled me under_   
> _pulled me under_   
> _Oh, that was so real._   
> _I love you, but I'm afraid to love you._

17\. "Rangers" by A Fine Frenzy (Scott/Allsion)


End file.
